legacy_aberration_removal_specialistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Tungis
Braddock Margaret Randall Tungis, '''(born April 15th, 1985) is a 2-year Mediation specialist employed by LARS as the current Materiel and Logistics Relations Liasion, whose current role is to assist with mediation operations and organize papers while management figures out an actual role for his job title. Brad lacks any special capabilities that would distinguish him as a Monster slayer but has a number of traits which make him desirable as a team member. The following report is an ongoing project commissioned by '''REDACTED, '''Senior Executive of '''REDACTED, '''and will be updated with new developments as Brad continues his tenure with the company History of the Investigative Project The investigation into Brad Tungis was first ordered by '''REDACTED after his initial interview for the position of Senior Integrative Assistant, a position which neither existed at the time nor has been created since then. His cover letter and resume contained a number of contradictory statements, embellishments, and outright falsehoods that required clearance before a meeting could be arranged. The official reason was for suspicion of industrial espionage. The following statements were then checked for accuracy and passed by the Investigative Supervisor, Mr. REDACTED: * In his cover letter Brad stated that he had worked at Jay Edgar & Sons in West Drumlins for 5 years and learned "interpersonal relationship building, team building, viral marketing, and accounts management". While the investigation did confirm that he had worked at Jay Edgar for 5 years, Brad did not express in his cover letter that he spent 4 out of his 5 years there as a mail clerk, and the last year on disability. The investigative team could neither prove nor disprove that he had learned "interpersonal relationship building, team building, viral marketing, and accounts management" during that time. * In his cover letter Brad stated that he had achieved a Bachelor of Arts in English, completing two undergraduate theses during that time. The investigation confirmed that he had completed a Bachelor of Arts in English at Garygold, but with no record of any undergraduate theses being published. Upon questioning professors about Brad's academic proficiency, few recalled him by name, and the one who recognized him by a picture said he was a "piss poor student" who "showed up to class rarely, and even more rarely sober". Based on this assessment we find it unlikely that he "learned the essentials of time management and the importance of proper research" during his time at university. * Again in his cover letter Brad stated that he had recently obtained an MBA with an emphasis on "Management in a Postmodern Context". He did not state which school he had obtained it from. Upon breaking into his apartment, the investigative team discovered he had obtained the Master's from Manikewan Tech; a now defunct online diploma mill which was shut down over investigations of Academic Fraud and Producing Certifications Without Proper Credentials. * The number Brad provided in his cover letter, when called, directed to a dead line. This was later found to be the work of Brad's now ex-girlfriend, Marsha Bangla, who cancelled his cell plan after the termination of their relationship. * During the interview Brad said to the interviewer that he used to play "a lot of ball, a whole bunch even. Used to be a big shot." The assumption was that Brad had played football. No record of Brad playing football in either his primary, high school, or university records was found. He was however discovered to have been in a bowling league from the age of 8, and continues to bowl with his ex-girlfriend Dana Whitalak and her team. We are unsure if this miscommunication was intentional or not. * Brad offhandedly told the interviewer at the conclusion of their interview that he "drove himself here", and "was going to get a coffee from the nearest Tim Robbins" once their meeting was concluded. Brad had an expired license at the time and was driven to the interview by his friend Dori Moosawacosis. When the interview concluded he did not, in fact, get a coffee from the local Tim Robbins but was picked up by Moosawacosis and engaged in coitus with her in the WaWa parking lot a block away from the office. The investigative leader classified this as a falsehood of "low concern". * On his resume, Brad listed "Wamish Hooklak" as a reference under the title "Chief of Material Operations" for Jay Edgar & Sons. The investigative team uncovered that Wamish was a janitor and had been fired from Jay Edgar a year before for testing positive for cocaine use. * On his resume, Brad listed "Jane Mallory" as an academic reference from his time at Garygold. The investigative team called the number listed and discovered that Jane Mallory was Tungis' mother, and that she had severe dementia. * On his resume, Brad listed "Jay Edgar" as a reference during his time at Jay Edgar & Sons. Upon calling this number we discovered that it was not in fact Jay Edgar but Brad Tungis; using a gruff, mangled voice to disguise himself. Upon interrogation he attempted to say he was not Jay Edgar Sr., but Jay Edgar Jr. He then became confrontational and terminated the call. Despite the firm being named "Jay Edgar & Sons", Jay Edgar never sired any sons. The firm is in fact named for the other two partners; Fred and Barry Son. Despite the investigative team's misgivings over these incongruencies, Brad Tungis' investigation was waived by REDACTED for unknown reasons and he was hired in May 2016. Although cleared of any suspicion regarding Industrial Espionage, the investigative team felt it was essential that Brad be monitored during the rest of his tenure at LARS for any further discrepancies in conduct. LARS (2016 - Present) Since being hired by LARS in 2016, Brad has moved laterally to 25 positions. None of these moves were requested, and they came with no raises or benefits. The longest he has spent in one position was 4 months, when he carried the title of "Executive Facilities Facilitator". His chief role has always been mediation however, and he enjoys a standing and wage in keeping with a 2-year Mediation Specialist. His role in most missions, despite his protests, is a front line monster slayer, and over time he has gained some skill with his snub nose revolver and his baseball bat, affectionately named "Dewster". Brad's presence in the Gondar office has been predominantly juvenile. He has been cited numerous times by Scott Bagley for sleeping under his desk, stealing pencil sharpeners, and taking long lunches; especially on Fridays. Less than 3 months ago, Brad placed a mannican at his desk and succeeded in fooling both fellow colleagues and executives into paying his full wages without showing up for work. He was caught walking in to grab his work laptop while also seated at his desk and was given a written admonishment for his behaviour. As of last week Brad is suspected of filing two separate requisitions for dildo shaped weapons on behalf of Scott Bagley, though this has not been confirmed as of this time. Brad has tested positive for marijuana on every mandated urine test since being hired. Though it is not illegal to consume marijuana in the State of New Montero, it indicates a strong preference for drugs and narcotics. He shares this passion with a number of people in the office, most prominently Steve Miller, who is currently away on REDACTED. The investigative team strongly suspects this strong preference for weed and other drugs may also be the reason for Brad's string of failed relationships, whose management comprises a considerable percentage of his outgoing text messages. As of the EYCE festival, Brad was demoted to Assistant Geographic Location Gathering Specialist. Based on his text messages he is currently living with Scott, on his futon, with most of his possession still in the care of his ex-girlfriend/landlady. Transcripts To view transcripts from audio and video surveillance of Brad Tungis, click here Note: ''the contents of these transcripts are not to be shared with the head of the surveillance team, as he is unaware that the investigation into Brad Tungis is still ongoing. Nor are these transcripts to be shared at any meetings, conference calls, or potlucks, nor are they to be posted on any online forums or social media websites. ''Category:LARS Category:Players Category:Mundane Category:Monster Mediation Specialists